


Not something to burn quickly or weakly

by Kaerith



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith
Summary: G-ville missing scene, omega-style for Aqua. With added canon-foreshadowing conversation too, because it just wanted to sneak itself in there.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	Not something to burn quickly or weakly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> Bits of Aqua’s request that inspired this:  
> \- skin  
> \- deleted scene in the church - one of them coming back from a surveillance run?  
> \- a/b/o heat or/and rut sex... (No preference who's a and who's o.)
> 
> Entirely my fault:  
> \- everything except the heat trope  
> 

It had been too close for comfort. Joe had insisted that he was good to go, but Nicky had seen how on-edge he had been on the fake Sudan mission: bloodthirsty and fierce. 

Honestly, Nicky was the one more distracted by Joe’s oncoming heat than Joe himself. 

Dozing in the train, with Joe’s erection prodding against him with an intermittent and insistent _tap tap_... it was almost, selfishly, a relief to have the visions of the girl break the constant assault against Nicky’s self-control. 

Now, at the safe house in Goussainville, after a final quick trip with Book to get supplies, when Joe met Nicky with an affectionate forehead touch and nuzzle, Nicky could tell that his husband was in the full bloom of heat. 

“Book!” 

“Yeah, Nic, I know,” his brother griped, shouldering past them in the doorway with a bag of groceries. “I’ll fucking take care of this shit while you take care of fucking _that_ shit.” Joe batted a hand at him while Nicky tossed him a smile of appreciation, and Book rolled his eyes and added, “Try to keep it down! And, you know, inside the damn room.” 

There were two rooms that served as bedrooms here. Joe led Nicky to the smaller one by the hand and then turned around to practically attack Nicky’s clothes as soon as the door closed behind them. 

“My heart, my love, _tesoro_ ,” Joe crooned while his hands felt up his alpha husband’s skin as much as possible in the process of stripping him; greedy for naked flesh and unimpeded contact and access. 

The second Nicky’s shirt was out of the way, he slid his own hand down the back of Joe’s trousers, crooked his fingers into the crevice to touch his entrance which was pulsing and slick and hot. “Baby,” Nicky murmured, his breath all but stolen from his lungs with the scent and the eroticism of Joe’s readily receptive body. “How long have you been needing my knot?” 

Joe groaned, pushing his ass against Nicky’s fingers. “So long, alpha, I need you.” 

“Shh, shh,” Nicky hushed uselessly even as he pushed Joe toward the bed. There were no blankets or linens to spare for them to only to ruin with their fluids, so Joe had tossed all their clothes onto the bare mattress. Nicky couldn’t hide a smile at how his favorite leather jacket of Joe’s had a place of prominence right in the middle. 

Joe caught that look, even in his distracted state. “That, at least, can be wiped clean,” he said defensively. 

“Oh yes, not at all because we both like how your come looks on the black leather,” Nicky teased. “Get in position and we’ll get it dirty quick.” 

Taking that as a command, Joe stripped off his own remaining clothes and knelt on the jacket. Nicky got behind him and pushed him forward onto his elbows. “Let me see you. I love seeing how desperate your body is for mine.” 

_“Always,”_ Joe grated out through a throat drawn tight with want. 

“Lovely,” Nicky sighed as he got a look at his husband’s hole. His hands hardly needed to part the cheeks to be able to see the furl flutter open, oozing clear slick fluid in Joe’s physical need to be fucked. It looked welcoming, the perfume of pheromones making Nicky’s cock throb in sympathy. He thumbed around the opening and Joe keened and pushed back into the teasing sensation. 

“Your knot, fuck me, Nicky, please!” Joe clawed at the random garments and the mattress futilely as he begged. 

Being an alpha, Nicky could only have a hint of the craving Joe felt to be fucked; even after centuries of devotion to being penetrated by Joe’s own dick, Nicky was sure that his own peaking moments of need were hardly a drop in the bucket to the biological imperative that drove Joe’s body in these moments. He didn’t want to keep his husband squirming with emptiness, so he guided the crown of his cock to Joe’s wet hole. His flesh opened around Nicky’s, the slide in smooth and oh-so-hot, but his partner’s moans were even more gratifying. “Nicky! Nico! Ah, yes!” Joe craned his head back, muscles going taut as all his attention focused on being gratifyingly impaled. 

Nicky squeezed his eyes shut and cursed. He wrapped his body as tightly as he could around Joe’s. His hips drove in quickly; his knot wasn’t going to give him much time to enjoy thrusting before he was locked inside. Joe’s head flopped forward, and Nicky slid a hand up to span the base of his throat. “Wanna choke, babe?” 

Joe let out a strained half-whine, half-laugh. “Nicky, fuck. Don’t- don’t need it. Just put your hand on me.” 

“I already have,” Nicky teased, “Both of them.” 

“Smart-arse,” Joe grumbled. “I suppose I can just do it my-“ 

Nicky’s hand beat Joe’s to fist around his dick first. “Mine,” Nicky hissed. 

“Just don’t make me wait,” Joe said. 

Of course, Nicky didn’t need any reminders about what Joe needed or wanted while in the throes of his heat. They had done this thousands of times. “Have I ever left you unsatisfied, _amore mio?”_

Joe’s body flexed and bent against the ecstatic assault Nicky inflicted upon him. His grip on Joe’s shaft was the perfect pressure and speed, and his knot was inflating and making Joe’s rim work at taking and releasing it, the pleasure/pain merging into one inextricable sensation that sparked up his spine and sizzled through his nerves. His breath was caught in his throat as he came, silent, splashing his come onto the black leather jacket. 

“There,” Nicky said proudly. Joe hardly had time to admire the mess before his husband pushed him into it and shoved his knot inside his hole one final time before it got too big. Joe’s skin stuck and slipped against the leather as Nicky ground into him while his cock swelled until he climaxed, filling Joe with the pressure and heat he had been craving. 

They stayed in place for a minute, breathing and enjoying the closeness and endorphins, before Nicky rolled them onto their sides. 

“The Alps,” Joe said. 

Nicky just murmured inquisitively, feeling more sated and sleepy than curious. 

“You left me unsatisfied once when we were in the Alps.” 

“I made it up to you once we made it to Davos, though,” Nicky disagreed with a yawn. 

“I suppose you did. Still, though. I can hold a grudge.” 

Nicky chuffed out a tired snicker. “Is this about what Andy said, earlier?” 

“...Maybe.” Joe’s slurred, reluctant agreement bordered on petulant disagreement, and it made Nicky feel so deeply enamored with his husband anew. “I just don’t understand why she said that Copley better watch his back from _your_ vengeance most of all.” 

“I have known you longer than she, my heart. Your anger may run hotter than mine, but when it comes to protecting the ones you love who have been hurt or endangered it is not something that will burn quickly or weakly.” 

“Still,” Joe complained sulkily, though he didn’t continue further. 

Leaving the compound in Sudan, Joe and Andy had argued which of them would get their hands on the man that sold them out first. When Andy had said something to the effect of, _”Anyone who hurts you, Joe, will face something even worse at Nicky’s hands,”_ that had sparked the debate over which of them was the most dangerous and likely to go on a murder spree to burn an entire organization to the ground, Jason Bourne-style. Nicky had made the top of the list; Book the bottom. Apparently, Joe found third place unacceptable. 

“Did you see the look that Booker gave us, though?” Nicky laughed, recalling their young brother’s expression of caution while watching Andy and Joe. It may be odd to anyone outside their odd immortal family, but Nicky understood Joe’s urge to be taken seriously and deemed to be as vicious as the rest of them— well, as vicious as he and Andy, Nicky had to mentally correct himself. Quynh was gone, and Booker was hardly as threatening with his mere two centuries of experience. 

_Cristo,_ just remembering the glimpses he had gotten of how deftly Joe had used his sword and shotgun in that ambush made Nicky shiver with renewed lust. As close as their bodies were, Joe felt it and made a questioning sleepy hum. 

“You’ll be ready again before too long,” Nicky soothed, gentling him with strokes to the chest. “Rest now, beloved.”


End file.
